That Autum Day
by princess-of-wushu
Summary: Bulma abuse's Bra and she ends up in the hospital...Vegeta becoming stronger than he thought he ever would, as a father. Songfic


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the song: Concrete Angle  
How ever I do own a very awesome Dragonball Z collection and the rights to this story.

That Autumn Day

She walks to school with the lunch  
She packed  
Nobody knows what she's  
Holding back

Wearing the same dress  
She wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen  
And lace

The teacher wonders but she  
Doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain  
Behind the mask  
Bearing the burden  
Of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wish's she was  
Never born

The loud smashes of broken glass and loud yell's coming from Capsule Corp., told them that there was a fight breaking out again, for the hundredth time this month.

Trunks was walking home from Gohan's house, with his sister asleep in his arms.

. Why in the world do they have to fight? Don't they know Bra is scared to death, when she hears her Mothers voice raised any more, or when ever she comes near her? She doesn't sleep in her room anymore, she sleeps with me or Dad. He felt Bra waking up and clinging even tighter to his chest. This told Trunks that something was happening to his sister. He didn't know what, but he was about to find out real fast.

"Trunks", came a small voice, but he didn't have time to answer, for the little girl started to talk again.

"I don't want to go home". "Mommy and Daddy are fighting again and I'm scared brother."

"There's no reason to be scared, little one". "When we go in side, you can sleep in my room, ok?"

The little girl got a smile on her face and said, "Yeah, I well be safe in there. No one can get me in there because I know, you well protect me." "Right and you will go to sleep when I do, right?"

With this Trunks knew something was wrong. Bra might only be five, and she had never came out and said this. Something else caught Trunks' eye, there was a bad bruise on his sisters arm.

"Um Bra, where did you get that bruise on your arm?"

"Oh, this one?" "I fell of the swing at the park when I was with Pan the other day."

Trunks knew better then that. She didn't get that at the park. Gohan would have told him.

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as the stone  
In a world she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where  
She's loved  
Concrete angel

. He had reached the door and was walking in, when he heard his father shouting at his mother. Bra started to cry. Trunks was trying to calm her, but it wasn't working. Vegeta stopped yelling, walked over to his daughter, picked her up and was soothing her. Bulma had sat down at the kitchen table and lit a cigarette and took a sip of her drink, which Trunks had the sick feeling it was liqure, not coffee. He turned around and looked at his father and said, "Dad I'll take Bra, if you want me to and lay her down."

Vegeta shook his head and said, "No Trunks, I'll take her. You get up to bed; you have college in the morning." "I'll take care of your Mom, too." Trunks nodded and headed up the stairs, closely followed by his father.

Somebody cries in the middle  
Of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn  
Out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands  
Of fate  
When morning comes  
It'll be too late

Vegeta walked down the stairs an hour later, but he didn't go and watch the television. He went straight to Bulma. "Woman, what happened to my child?" Bulma looked up, eyes puffy and said, "I don't know what happened." "May be she fell or something?" "Woman, you know what happened to her. Tell me or else you're going to have a bruise to match." "I don't like hitting women, but the way you have been acting, I don't think you deserve to be called one." But this time, Bulma stood up and started yelling at the top of her lungs Vegeta just stood there saying nothing, "You're going to wake my daughter up, then I am going to call the cops and have you taken to jail." But this didn't help; Bra had woken up and was on her why down the stairs  
to the kitchen, where her mother and father were yelling. They stopped when Bra yelled.

"MOMMMY, DADDY, PLEASE STOP YELLING, YOU'RE SCARING ME!" Then she started to cry. But it was too late, Bulma had lost her temper and punched Bra smack in the stomach. Bulma picked her up and proceeded to beat her all over. Vegeta ran across and grabbed her. Woman you get your hands off her! No replied Bulma! Release her now! Vegeta, for the first time hit Bulma across the face, causing her to release Bra, who fell and hit the wall, she passed out, blood coming out of her mouth. "Well, that should keep her quite." Laughed Bulma. Vegeta ran over and picked his daughter up. He was trying to wake her up, but nothing was working. Trunks came running down the stairs, still in his boxers and shirt yelling at his mom.

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place were  
She's loved  
Concrete angel

"What have you done to my sister?" By now, Trunks had ran over to his father, with tears flowing down, as he tried to wake her, with his dad. Vegeta looked at his son and said, "Call the police, 911. Tell them we're on our way to the hospital, you need to stay and make sure she stays put, until the police get here. Ok? Then you can come up to the hospital, ok son? Trunks had never seen his dad with tears in his eyes before. But he did as he was told called the police, and held his mother down. Vegeta flew as fast as he could. When he got there, they took her straight in back. Vegeta was allowed in back because she was only five. They performed emergency surgery, for there where signs of stomach wounds happening before and they were scared they couldn't stop the bleeding.

It had been eight hours since he had brought her in and they performed surgery. Vegeta was rocking in the chair next to Bra and holding her hand, while she slept. Trunks walked in with a vase of flowers and sat them down on the table next to Bra. "How is she doing, dad?" "I see they have a heart monitor hooked up, I.V and oxygen." "Dad, will she be ok?" "She isn't looking well, her color is off and she is really pale". "Dad, how long was mom beating her?" "Trunks, sit down, replied Vegeta. There's something you need to know." "What is it father?" "Well, the doctor said there are signs of beatings, for sometime. He said to remember when she started sleeping with you and when she asked me to sleep with her?" "Yeah, but that was over seven months ago". "Yes Trunks, it was. That's when she started getting beat. Your mother was drinking and started smoking cigarettes. That's why I was sleeping in the spare bedroom and every thing". By now, trunks had caught his dad's hint. "Dad, does this mean Bra is going to die?" Vegeta turned his head. Trunks saw tears forming around his fathers' eyes, but said nothing. After a while, Vegeta turned back around and said, "Yes Trunks, it does. The doctor said she has about four weeks, if we are lucky." Trunks stood up and yelled, "No! I knew something was going on, but I never thought about anything like this. Father, can't we do something?" She can't die! She Can't! She's my sister! Vegeta lowered his head and said, "No son, there is nothing we can do but pray." That was the first time Trunks had ever heard his father say that, but it didn't stop Trunks from openly crying. Trunks fell onto the hospitals cold floor and placed his hands over his face. Vegeta arose from his chair and walked over to his son and placed a hand on his back. Trunks, I want you to know something, came Vegeta's deep voice. "I love you son, very much"

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

It had been three weeks since that horrible night. Bra still hadn't woken up. Goku and his family had come to visit, but Pan couldn't bear to stay long. She started to cry when monitors would go off or the doctors and nurses would continually run in and out. Videl had made Bra a blanket, to hopefully make her feel more at home when she finally woke up. Pan drew her picture. It was of her and Bra playing at the pond, Pretending they where on Namik looking for the dragonballs. And Chi-Chi had made her a get-well pillow, with a beautiful yellow and blue rose on it. As the night's got longer and the days shorter, Goku was the only one who had stayed with Vegeta, to make sure he could make it threw. Trunks was staying at Chi-chi's house, he couldn't bear to stay at home. It ended up, Bulma was sent to jail for attempt of murder on a minor under 12. Vegeta was ashamed when he read this in the paper. Why did I settle for a human woman? Because I was stupid, that's why, Spoke Vegeta as he laid the paper down. He looked over at his princess but I wouldn't take her or Trunks back for nothing. Vegeta you amaze me came Goku's voice. Oh I didn't notice you where hear. "Vegeta, you really need to get some sleep". "Kakkorot, I'm fine. I'm not chancing it." Vegeta, your sayion powers are done to zero, you have bags under your eyes the size of a nuclear explosion hole. " I don't care!, What if that where Gohan or Goten?" Huh, what would you do? "Okay leave my head." I understand, I just can't imagine the pain that's all.

But Vegeta and Goku were taken out of their fight with a little ones voice saying," Daddy are you there?"

Vegeta smiled the first time in weeks, as he walked over and picked his daughter's hand up and lent over and kissed her forehead. "Hey baby, how are you felling?" "Really tired daddy and my vision is blurry". "Are you hungry at all or thirsty? No I'm not daddy. Where's mommy, she's not here is she. I don't want her to be here, oh no what if she yells at me. If she finds out I said that. Oh daddy, don't let her know, but bra was cut of by a pain in her chest and she started coughing really bad. Shh baby its ok mommy's not coming here at all and don't you worry ok. Just relax ok. Trunks well be here soon , and Vegeta stopped for a moment and then said uncle Goku's right here two. Goku looked at vegeta and smiled. Vegeta had remembered bra didn't like it when he called Goku kakkorot. It wasn't long until trunks came in with Pan and Goten.

He had brought her a bear with a blue bow around its neck. Thank you Trunks, I love you, replied Bra softly to her brother. Trunks lent in and kissed her softly. Pan sat next to her best friend and breaded her hair. The girls sat there laughing and smiling. But by looking at Bra you could tell something wasn't right. They were all enjoying them selves until that moment when bra started coughing up blood and her heart flat lined. Nurses came running in followed by the doctor who took her back. He was trying his best, but it was just too much. She had lost too much blood and there was internal bleeding, that they just couldn't stop. The Doctor had tried everything, even resuscitation but everything failed, The doctor cried, as he slowly pulled the blanket over her little head. Vegeta knew bra had gone before the doctor came out. The Doctor walked in pulling his gloves off, as he spoke. Mr. Vegeta Brief, I have some very horrible news for you and your family. Vegeta swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke. Yes sir, Came Vegeta's broken voice, he already knew what was coming. Trunks walked up to his father and stood behind him. I can't express how sorry I'm to tell you, The doctor stopped for a moment and spoke again. Your daughter has passed on. I'm terribly sorry. Pan lost it and started crying so bad Goten had to take her out of the hospital trunks had fell to his knees crying his eyes out, and Goku walked over and was comforting Trunks the best he could. But Vegeta stood there frozen in time for a moment, then he walked into the room witch held his daughter in it. He walked up to the bed and pulled the blanket down, he looked at her little face and then took her hand one last time as he remembered the last words his little princess had said

Flash back.

Vegeta was holding her hand as they ran down the long hall-way, he looked down into those baby blue eyes as his little girl was fighting to live, he told her not to cry but she did any way and she looked up into her fathers eyes and said I LOVE YOU DADDY!. Vegeta looked back down at her as she was going into the operation room and said "I LOVE YOU TOO, my little princess".

End flash back

I guess you went on and joined your grandparent's in heaven angel, well tell them there son loves them just as much as he loves you ok baby. I miss you very much spoke Vegeta. Vegeta felt the warmth of his Best friends hand as Goku stood beside him.

Vegeta I know you are in a lot of pain right know, but I think it would not be honorable to not call and tell bulma her child has past on. Vegeta turned around and said kaka, I mean Goku I well, but she well never, ever have my love nor my respect for as long as I live. That unnamable woman is the reason I lost my baby girl. Vegeta had tears in his eyes as he spoke. Well vegeta I'll stay by your side and help you threw this, It is your desicion ok? Vegeta looked up at Goku and replied, I'm sorry for raising my voice. I just can't bear the thought of going on with out one of my children, what's the purpose in living, if I can't see her grow? My baby! My baby girl! Vegeta fell onto the bed, where his child lay and grabbed her. Why? Why did she have to die! Tears just fell down his face as he hugged his baby girl. I miss her; I want to hear my baby girls voice calling me. Just to hear her say daddy, one last time. Darn it! I can't understand these emotions. Vegeta, spoke Goku threw his own tears, it is perfectly normal to feel this way. I'm so sorry, for you Vegeta, I truly am. Goku stood there crying along with him and at the same time trying to comfort him.

It had taken three day's for the funeral to take place.

Vegeta had bra buried with a picture of her family, the bear her brother had gotten her, the blanket Videl maid covered her and the pillow chi-chi had maid was under her little head. The picture Pan made was taped on the top of the coffin.

Vegeta was standing on a hill top with flowers in his hand, where his little girl was buried. Holding flowers in his hand. The stone statue was of a little bear holding a flower. Trunks had picked this out. Vegeta bent down and laid the flowers down and told his little princess how much he loved her, but before he could say any thing else Trunks had landed there and walked up to his father. Dad why haven't you cried? Vegeta turned around, Because son, Bra told me one day she didn't like to see me cry, He Replied with his smirk. But Dad I know you have been holding it back since it happened and I don't think sissy would mind if you cried. I know she would be happy to know that you where not holding it back. Trunks, I have cried, but only once. That memory keeps holding me back. Father, it's not good, I think it would be fine, in fact I know it would. I remember when I had to explain to her, what it meant to cry, when Grandma and grandpa passed away. With that vegeta looked up at Trunks and said, you're right. The tears rolled down his face as he kneeled down next to his daughter's grave. Trunks sat down next to his father and put his arm around him that autumn day.

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where  
She's loved

Concrete angel


End file.
